benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Bond, Holmes and Watson
Production Episode: 13 Date: January 15, 1973 Time: Musical Director: Vocals: Choreography: Producer: Peter Whitmore Director: Writer: Dave Allen, Austin Steele and Peter Vincent Episode * Coming Up Highlights * Coming up Cast * Dave Allen * Ronnie Brody * Jacqueline Clarke * Michael Sharvell-Martin * Peter Hawkins * Robert East Quotes * Dave Allen - "The security of this place is getting ridiculous!" (Dave following his opening James Bond sketch) ---- * Dave Allen - "I'm not the only person who drinks in this country. I read the other day that nine hundred million pounds worth of booze is being drunk in this country so there's someone else at it." (Pounds is a unit of British currency.) ---- * Dave Allen - "Religion plays a very important part of or life. I mean, where would we be without religion. As far as this show is concerned, it would be a big empty gap in the middle." ---- * Dave Allen - "People ask is it right to laugh at religion. Of course, it's right, as long as it's not your own." ---- * Dave Allen - "He's our God, not yours." (Dave says this when someone in the audience laughs before the joke) ---- * Dave Allen - "The word whiskey is derived from an old Gaelic word, uiscebea, which means "water of life," and that water of life is the cause of more people dying and being put in the ground." ---- * Dave Allen - (telling another story about a young girl) "Father? Father? You know you told me if I did things I shouldn't do that I'd go deaf." and the priest says "What?!" Trivia * Sleeping Beauty (along with Rapunzel) are recurring childhood characters in sketches; they are played by actress Jacqueline Clarke, a long-time favorite cast member. * In the funeral of Cyrano sketch, the fake long nose on Dave gets much longer and his head in the coffin lowers before the lid is placed above him. The adjustment occurs that the nose sticks up through the lid of the coffin without technically resting on Dave's face. * The Hamlet scene is Act I Scene 5 from the play. * Ronnie Brody plays Toulouse Lautrec in this episode; Lautrec was previously played by Dave Allen in earlier episodes. * In one sketch, Dave is dressed as a Bishop and reading a prayer from the Bible as the book is slammed shut by an altar boy. Dave's voice then hits a very high tone as if a sensitive part of his body was caught by the book. Billy Cotton, the BBC's Head of Variety, purposely held back on this sketch for several episodes because he feared viewer reprisal. After it finally ran, there was not one single complaint from the viewers. Sequence * Last Episode: Humor in Uniform and Religion * Next Episode: Karate Dog and the Two Bears Category: Episodes Category: Dave Allen Episodes Category: BBC Episodes Category: 1973 Episodes